1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a packing case for dental canal instruments, which comprises a support in which separate parallel cavities are formed for receiving the dental instruments, and a protection cover.
2. The Prior Art
Various forms of embodiment of packing cases of this character are already known in the art, and in most instances these packing cases are provided with a rigid sliding or pivoting cover. However, these various forms of embodiment of prior art devices are difficult to handle, notably because the dental surgeon must be very careful, when the cover is raised or removed, so that he can pick up with one finger one of the small instruments contained in the support without dropping the other instruments, this operation being rather awkward for the practitioner who in many cases is in a hurry.